The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. For example, users of Internet platforms and services such as email, bulletin boards, forums, and social networking services post images for themselves and others to see. Many captured images, however, have a color cast in which the colors are unbalanced or skewed in undesirable ways due to camera settings, lighting conditions, or other factors. It may become tedious for a user to manually examine each image and adjust the colors to desired values if needed. Some applications and devices provide an automated color correction function in which the colors of an image is analyzed using particular methods such as a histogram analysis, and the colors in that image are shifted to provide a more balanced distribution. However, many existing automated functions are limited in their ability to correct colors and can often produce incorrect or undesirable changes in the colors of images.